


Google Doc: TILADH

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Derek Hale, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Pining, just fluff okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: Stiles was different in a way Derek had never understood the first few years. He supposed it was because he’d never met a human who was just soselfless. Stiles wasn’t in this for any other reason than because his best friend had become a Werewolf and he wanted to help keep him safe. And along the way, he’d helped a Kanima, and a Banshee, and a Kitsune, and a Chimera, and a Hellhound and just... Stiles was amazing.Stiles was the singularly most amazing person Derek had ever met in his life.It was probably why he’d slowly but surely been falling in love with him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 61
Kudos: 829





	Google Doc: TILADH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae_vorite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_vorite/gifts).



> Please excuse typos, it's late, I'm tired, and this was just for fun |D 
> 
> When your friend says "Imagine how cute it'd be if Stiles just had a Google Doc of all the things he loved about Derek?" Yeah, imagine. It sounds like it might be pretty damn cute :P 
> 
> FAE I LOVE YOUR FAAAAACE~

One of these days, he was really going to have to have a chat with the residents of the household about their security. Because while he understood most people were not stupid enough to walk right on into this particular house without a care in the world, those people tended to be of the human sort who worried about things like being arrested for breaking and entering. 

Given the life they lived, it was more likely something Supernatural would come knocking, except they wouldn’t knock, and having the door unlocked would make it infinitely easier for said Supernatural being to enter their home and promptly murder everyone in it. 

Derek Hale sighed and shook his head, turning to shut the door and locking it behind himself. He was fairly certain that the sheriff was at work, since the cruiser wasn’t parked out front, but he wasn’t here for the sheriff anyway. He was here for his overly excitable son who couldn’t stay out of trouble if he was literally wrapped up in a blanket and hidden away from the world. 

Honestly, six years ago when Derek had first met Stiles Stilinski, he remembered thinking this kid was going to be trouble. To be fair, he hadn’t been wrong, but he also hadn’t expected to eventually appreciate his presence. 

Stiles wasn’t like any other human Derek had ever met. The sheriff wasn’t either, if he was honest. Or Melissa. Really, all the humans in this pack were nothing like what he’d always thought humans would be like. 

Sure, Derek’s own pack had humans back when he was younger, but those humans were all relatives. Somehow, it was different when the humans _weren’t_ related by blood. He felt like they shouldn’t care as much as they did. He still couldn’t believe these people were so amazing and kind and—troublesome, honestly, but that was mostly just Stiles. 

He would never admit this out loud, but these people were family. He might have lost his pack from childhood, his mother, his siblings, but there was more to family than just blood. Family was always there for each other, always willing to put their lives on the line, to protect, to _care_. 

Derek honestly hadn’t ever thought he’d have this again, and to know the closest person to him in this life he now had was some annoying human kid he’d wanted to get rid of when they’d first met was... weird. 

But, Stiles had grown on him. He was persistent in a way that Derek had originally hated, but learned to find endearing, because Stiles’ annoying nature was because he _cared_. He would hound Derek every chance he got, but at the end of the day, he was always the reason Derek got rescued when things went south. 

Stiles was different in a way Derek had never understood the first few years. He supposed it was because he’d never met a human who was just so _selfless_. Stiles wasn’t in this for any other reason than because his best friend had become a Werewolf and he wanted to help keep him safe. And along the way, he’d helped a Kanima, and a Banshee, and a Kitsune, and a Chimera, and a Hellhound and just... Stiles was amazing. 

Stiles was the singularly most amazing person Derek had ever met in his life. 

It was probably why he’d slowly but surely been falling in love with him.

Honestly, it had been subtle at first. Derek hadn’t actually realized he was falling in love with him, because—well, because it was _Stiles_. 

He was always there, always buzzing around like a gnat Derek couldn’t seem to get rid of. He’d show up uninvited at the loft all the time, he’d text Derek constantly about anything and everything, he’d be there when Derek needed him no matter what. Derek could need him without even knowing it, and like magic, Stiles would just _be_ there. 

And then slowly, ever so slowly, it started turning into Derek not _minding_ that he was there. He started to look forward to Stiles’ unexpected visits, the teen showing up at the loft with his homework, lounging on the couch with pizza that he’d ordered so the two of them could watch the newest season of _Hannibal_ together, coming by after a particularly bad fight with a new monster with groceries to make dinner. 

Derek started to slowly shift from hating the guy, to not minding having him around, to actively _wanting_ him around. 

He’d started to scent him unconsciously. Stiles would just be near him, talking animatedly about something or another, hands gesticulating wildly, and Derek would just... do it. He’s roll his eyes at him, then shift closer to nudge at him. Or he’d reach out one hand to grab one of his wrists to avoid getting hit in the face, thumb rubbing circles against the inside on the soft skin located there. When Stiles did something stupid, or risky, Derek would grab him by the back of the neck, give him a firm shake while reprimanding him similar to what his own mother used to do, and then let his hand slide along his neck when he finally released him. 

And he _loved_ having Stiles’ scent all over the loft. There was one month last year, while Stiles was studying like crazy for his finals, where he hadn’t come over at _all_. The scent had started to fade and Derek had felt... off. Uncomfortable and weird and grouchy. It wasn’t until Stiles waltzed in with a two litre of Coke and a grocery bag full of chips after he was done with school that Derek finally relaxed. 

That was also when he realized maybe it wasn’t the easy friendship he had with Stiles that he liked. Maybe it was _Stiles_ he liked. 

And the longer he thought about it, the more he realized that, along the way, little by little, he’d started falling in love with him. 

The feelings were still a bit weird for him, even now. He’d gotten burned by relationships so many times that it was kind of uncomfortable thinking of trying to start a new one, but this was _Stiles_. He knew if he could give anyone in this world his heart, and they would treat it tenderly, it was Stiles. 

But he also knew that the thought terrified him, because he worried about even trying to give him a part of himself, only to find out Stiles didn’t feel the same way. He knew Stiles joked around a lot, called him ‘pretty’ and insisted he’d blow him—it had kind of startled Derek the first time he’d said it. 

The problem was, Stiles was kind of like that with everyone he was close to. He often said Scott was hot, and insisted Jackson could literally make him buy _anything_ if he was modelling for it—but if anyone told Jackson that Stiles would hurt them. He of course loved Lydia, thought she was gorgeous, and often said Kira had a beautiful soul that matched her beautiful exterior. 

Stiles was just _like_ that. Derek wasn’t going to get his hopes up over how Stiles acted around him, because that was how he acted around _everyone_. 

So even though he loved him, even though he _wanted_ him, even though he’d give anything to _try_ with him, just _try_ , he didn’t want to lose him. His fear of losing him was greater than his love for him, so it was best he keep things how they were. 

Best he just stare from afar when Stiles wasn’t looking, and have him in his life in any way he could. 

Sighing again at Stiles’ lack of security, he climbed the stairs to the second floor, hearing Stiles typing furiously at his computer in his room down the hall. He was probably working on something for his new job, since he’d gotten hired as a freelance writer for some kind of eco-friendly save-the-planet kind of place. It kind of suited him, Stiles was a hero for everyone, even the planet. 

His door was open, like always, so Derek just walked right on into his room, arching an eyebrow at the sheer number of cups on his desk by his elbow. He must’ve been drinking a ton of coffee lately and kept forgetting to bring the mugs down. It happened, Derek had once come over to find the cupboards downstairs bare because all the plates and cups were in Stiles’ room. He didn’t know how the sheriff didn’t get on his case about it. 

Then again, the man worked all the time lately, so he honestly probably hadn’t really taken the time to eat at home. It was faster to grab a bite from the diner or a fast food joint, even though Stiles hated it. 

Sighing and figuring he’d clean up, because Lord knew Stiles wouldn’t, Derek reached out for two mugs with one hand, and Stiles started so violently he hit his knees against the underside of his desk and flailed his arms like an idiot. 

An idiot Derek was in love with, for some reason. 

“Jesus!” Stiles snapped, whipping around to look at him. “You scared the shit out of me! What the hell, where did you even come from?” 

“The door. Which you kept unlocked. _Again_.” Derek grabbed another few mugs, trying to determine how many he could bring down without breaking them. Some had congealed coffee in them, so he had to be careful not to bring too many or he’d probably spill gross ten-day-old coffee on the carpet. 

“The _door_?” Stiles affected shock, turning to him fully in his chair and slapping a hand to his chest, eyes wide. “You know how _doors_ work? Since when?!” 

Derek just rolled his eyes again and settled for the seven mugs he held, turning to head for the bedroom doorway while Stiles cackled to himself. 

Seriously, he’d climbed through Stiles’ window _one time_ out of desperation, and now it was a running joke that he was scared of doors. One time. _One_. _Time_. 

Still, he let Stiles have his fun with it. It seemed to make him happy to joke about it, and Derek liked seeing him smile, so he just let him have his moment. 

Smiling to himself while entering the kitchen, Derek got to work rinsing out the mugs and putting them in the dishwasher. One of them literally had like, a brick of hardened coffee at the bottom so he just set that one to soak in the sink for now before heading back upstairs. 

Stiles was back to typing away when he entered the room, but he didn’t get startled this time when Derek reached for the remaining mugs, bringing those ones downstairs as well. When he came back, he leaned back against the desk beside Stiles and crossed his arms, head turned to stare at what Stiles was working on. 

It looked like an in-depth article about oil wells and how the various oil spills that occurred yearly were harming the environment. Nothing anyone didn’t already know, but Stiles had a way with words when he got passionate about something, so it would probably be really well received. 

The two of them sat in silence for a while—well, Derek said nothing, and Stiles muttered to himself while he typed away, but still technically silence in that they weren’t speaking. It was comfortable, sitting here like this, watching Stiles’ long fingers fly across the keyboard. 

Stiles typed properly, which Derek always found interesting. With the way computers had become the norm over the past few decades, it wasn’t unusual to see people find their own unique ways of typing. Derek himself was a mix between typing properly and also in his own way, because he had a hard time using his pinky and often shifted it to his ring finger so that both his ring fingers touched double the letters than they should. 

Stiles, though? Stiles typed properly. Every finger in its proper place, thumb on the space bar, fingers dancing across the keyboard. He loved it, for some reason. It was just one of those things about Stiles he’d noticed a long time ago and found interesting. He was probably the only person Derek knew in their generation who typed properly. 

Even Lydia didn’t type properly. She typed _quickly_ and proficiently, but not _properly_. 

Derek waited for Stiles to finish his train of thought, and once he did, the young man stretched with a groan and turned to grin at him. 

“So, how’s it going? What brings you to my humble abode? Is there a new big bad I need to be looking into?” 

“No, nothing like that,” Derek said, shrugging one shoulder. “Just thought we could catch up on _Disenchantment_ and grab a bite. I didn’t feel like cooking.” 

“Oh, yes! Food sounds _amazing_ right now! I could kill a man for waffles!” 

“It’s six-thirty in the evening,” Derek insisted. 

“It is _never_ too late for waffles!” Stiles proclaimed, pointing a finger at Derek. 

Honestly, Derek didn’t mind where they ate. It was the company he cared about, not the location. 

But still, he had to put on appearances. So, sighing like Stiles was being a huge pain, Derek said, “I guess we’re going to Waffle House then.” 

“Hell yeah we are!” Stiles thrust both hands in the air, then winced. “Yikes. I got a whiff there, so can’t imagine that was nice for you, with your nose and all.” 

Honestly, Derek didn’t mind any scents that came off Stiles, because they were all _Stiles_. He didn’t really notice any BO, but evidently it had been enough for Stiles himself to acknowledge it. “I’m used to your putrid human stench,” Derek said instead in response. “My sense of smell died the day I met you.” 

“That is a downright _lie_ , I smell like sunshine and rainbows,” Stiles informed him haughtily. 

“So you smell like Skittles?” 

“Yes.” Stiles pushed away from his desk and stood, stretching again with both arms raised and leaning back to crack his spine. It was funny that he was embarrassed about his body odour, and yet had raised both arms again, like he’d either already forgotten, or he was just comfortable with Derek so he didn’t care as much. “Okay. I’m gonna grab a quick shower. Ten minutes, tops. Cool?” 

“Sure.” Derek turned to look at Stiles’ computer. “Want me to read your article while I wait?” 

“Oh, yeah!” Stiles moved out from in front of the chair and motioned it. “Thanks dude. If you see any typos or whatever, feel free to fix them. If you see anything weird or hard to understand, just make a comment in the margin.” 

“You’re acting like I’ve never read over your shit before,” Derek said, twisting to fall into the chair and pulling it closer to the desk. 

Stiles just blew a raspberry at him before grabbing fresh clothes and leaving the room. 

This definitely wasn’t the first time Stiles had asked Derek to read one of his pieces. Honestly, Derek read them on the blog they got posted to, as well. He wanted to support Stiles, and his stuff was _really_ well written, so it wasn’t hard to do. 

He actually used to proof a lot of Stiles’ essays while he was in university, because while Stiles was a really good writer in general, he got off-topic a lot and his grammar was sometimes a bit all over the place. He’d gotten better as the years passed, but he still liked having a fresh pair of eyes on his stuff. 

Stiles used to email him his essays, but the formatting always got all fucked up, so he’d eventually switched to using Google Docs. It was actually convenient, because they could both be in it at the same time from different locations and have a conversation in the chat feature about the document. 

Now that Stiles wrote for a living, the trend had continued, and Derek often found himself reading through shared links night after night to fix up typos and make comments on Stiles’ grammar. There were less grammatical issues these days, but he still liked that Stiles shared stuff with him that he was excited about. 

This piece wasn’t particularly long, but Stiles was always given a general word count, so he’d probably been told to keep this one relatively short. It was just over a thousand words, but had so much depth to it that Derek never ceased to be amazed by how talented he was. 

When he got to the bottom, he made a short comment so he wouldn’t forget what he wanted to say—and knew Stiles would be happy to see it later—and then closed out of the document. He checked the titles of all the other ones to see if there was anything new, and found one that looked like it had only recently been started. It had less than three-hundred words, but he read it anyway out of curiosity. It was good so far, looked like it had to do with the slow extinction of specific types of birds. The way the introduction started meant it was probably going to be a much larger piece so Derek had that to look forward to. 

Stiles had written one about wolves earlier that year that had been _phenomenal_ , and Derek had seriously forced himself to resist kissing him. It was the most amazing article he’d ever read, and it meant so much to him to know that Stiles honestly loved and appreciated how beautiful and perfect wolves could be. 

Closing out of that article, he saw another one that he didn’t recognize. Stiles usually had elaborate titles for all his pieces—the titles were never public, but Stiles liked giving them long and ridiculous titles anyway—but this one looked different. It was just a bunch of seemingly random letters. 

TILADH. 

It showed it has last been edited today, so it was probably something else Stiles was working on sporadically, like the bird one. He tended to work on multiple things at the same time, it helped with his ADHD not to be constrained to any one thing. 

Shrugging, Derek clicked on it, figuring maybe Google Docs had finally put a stop to his insanely long titles. 

He waited for it to load, and promptly froze when it opened, eyes catching the header at the very top of the page. 

_Things I Love About Derek Hale._

What?

Derek had to re-read the header four times to be sure he wasn’t hallucinating, because seriously, _what_? 

Turning around, Derek tilted his head to listen for Stiles, but he was still in the shower singing some boppy song he didn’t seem to know a lot of the words to. He faced the computer once more, hesitating, then decided _fuck it_. 

Scrolling down, having already been able to see a bunch of the bullet points, he actually began to _read_ them. 

  * I love that Derek has recently stopped shoving me into things, that is a nice change of pace.
  * I love that Derek is trusting me a bit more, and we’re actually almost allies. Maybe we’ll be friends eventually, who knows?  
  

  * I love that Derek has stopped getting mad when I randomly show up at his house. He’s clearly still annoyed, but he’s not MAD anymore.  
  

  * I love that Derek knows I have a key to the loft and hasn’t tried to confiscate it yet.  
  

  * I love that Derek lets me lounge on his couch like I own the place.  
  

  * I love that Derek trusts me to figure shit out when a new big bad comes to town.  
  

  * I love the way Derek smells. I don’t know why, I just do. Why am I trying to justify myself to myself? I’m allowed to love Derek’s smell without explaining myself to myself!  
  

  * I love that Derek still texts me while he’s off travelling with Braeden. I’m glad he’s keeping in touch, I worry about him.  
  

  * I love that Derek is doing well, because he deserves to have happiness in his life.  
  

  * I LOVE THAT DEREK IS BACK!  
  

  * I love that I’m the first person Derek told he was back!  
  

  * I love when Derek drops by unannounced. I should probably start locking the door though. But then he might think I don’t want him dropping by unannounced...  
  

  * I love spending time with Derek doing chill things. I LOVE that he is enjoying _Hannibal_!  
  

  * I love that Derek will proof-read my essays when he really doesn’t have to.  
  

  * I love Derek’s laugh. I wish he’d laugh more often. New goal: Make Derek laugh more often.  
  

  * I love that Derek seems to be happier lately. Not sure why, but seeing him be a little less closed off and a little more involved with the rest of the pack is amazing.
  * I love that Derek trusts me with things he considers important. He let me drive the Camaro today! THAT THING IS LIKE HIS BABY! I mean, the Camaro is basically his Roscoe. Does the Camaro have a name? I should probably ask him.  
  

  * I love Derek’s sneezes. He sneezed today. It was fucking adorable. (Also I forgot to ask if the Camaro had a name...)  
  

  * I love that Derek wants to hang out more lately! Like, seriously, fucking best thing ever!  
  

  * I love that Derek lets me steal most of his desserts when he orders them. Like, I swear, it’s like he orders them JUST for me to steal from him so he can give me THE EYEBROWS.  
  

  * Also I love Derek’s eyebrows, how have it waited this long to say anything about them?  
  

  * I also love Derek’s bunny teeth. His smile is fucking adorable.  
  

  * I love that Derek scents me. I don’t think he notices it half the time, but it’s... really nice, actually. It makes me feel like even if he weren’t part of Scott’s pack, Derek still considers me HIS in some way.  
  

  * I love that Derek has been opening up more about his family. I love hearing about them, and they deserve to be remembered.  
  

  * I love...



Derek felt like he couldn’t breathe. The list was... was _so_ long. It looked like it had started before they were even friends. Maybe while Stiles had been in high school. Closer to his junior year, for sure, but still. 

It was so many pages long. Eight pages, according to Google Docs. Eight pages of things Stiles had written that he _loved_ about Derek. 

He scrolled down to the bottom, wanting to see the last few, and realized that the last one that had clearly been added today was about what he’d been thinking himself on his way to the kitchen with the mugs. 

  * I love that Derek will always read my articles for me, even after they’re posted. Yeah, that’s right, I can tell he re-reads them! Derek is the best that way!  
  

  * I love that Derek is enjoying _Disenchantment_!! I honestly wasn’t sure he’d like it, so this is the BEST news!  
  

  * I love that no matter how often I tease him about being able to use doors, he just lets me have my fun. I know it was one time, but still, having him climb through my window was amazing. Maybe if I tease him enough he’ll start climbing through my window ;) 



Derek stared at the list, almost feeling like he couldn’t breathe. All the bullet points were one after another after another, but there was one... there was one at the bottom, a few lines below the list of things he _loved_ about Derek, that was all by itself. Like it was always going to be the most important thing about Stiles and Derek in Stiles’ opinion. 

Like it was something that _always_ needed to stand out from the rest. 

  * I love Derek Hale. 



Derek couldn’t stop staring at the words. 

Stiles loved Derek Hale. 

_He_ was Derek Hale. That was him. There wasn’t another Derek Hale, right? Just him? He hadn’t met like, another Derek Hale along the way who had bunny teeth and a Camaro and trust issues? 

Holy shit, did Stiles—

Derek started violently when the laptop suddenly slammed shut, a pale hand pressed flat against the lid. He could hear a heart pounding wildly right beside him, hear laboured breathing right at his ear, and the hand on the computer looked like it might have been trembling a little bit. 

Stiles was done his shower. 

Derek hadn’t even heard him. 

For a long moment, neither of them moved. It was silent in the room save for Stiles’ breathing and pounding heartbeat. He smelled terrified, like he was debating making a run for it. 

It seemed to take an eternity for him to finally ask, “How much of that did you see?” 

“All of it,” Derek admitted. 

Stiles let out a slow, shaky breath. 

“I can explain.” 

And then silence. Because evidently, Stiles _couldn’t_ explain. And Derek was a bit too worried to think, to _hope_ that maybe... 

Maybe this wasn’t all entirely one-sided. 

He turned to look at Stiles, who was dressed in a fresh set of clothes, hair damp from his shower, and eyes a bit wider than normal while they stared down at the hand he had flat against the top of his laptop, like he was trying in vain to rewind time to before Derek had looked at the file. 

“You love me,” Derek said. 

Stiles’ eyes snapped to him and he looked almost devastated. His mouth opened. Shut. Opened again. 

“You were never supposed to know,” he finally admitted quietly. 

“Why?” 

“I just—didn’t want to ruin this,” he said, voice soft and hand sliding off the top of his laptop so he could straighten. He took a step back from Derek, avoiding looking at him again. “It took a long time to get you to—to _trust_ me. To actually want me around. I didn’t... I wanted you to still want me around.” 

“I do want you around,” Derek said, easing slowly out of the chair. Stiles took another step back, like he was worried Derek was going to attack him or something. That hurt, but he knew Stiles wasn’t afraid of a physical attack.

He was afraid of an emotional one. 

“Did you mean it?” Derek asked quietly. 

“Mean it?” Stiles asked, eyes skirting back up and then away, like he didn’t want to look at Derek’s face. 

Derek took a few more steps forward, ignoring that Stiles kept taking steps back until he hit his closet and had nowhere else to go. 

“What you wrote. The things you said. The bottom of the list. Did you mean it?” 

Stiles’ heart was literally pounding so loudly that Derek was getting a little concerned. He reached him, raising his arms to position them on either side of Stiles’ head, boxing him in. 

Stiles opened his mouth again. Closed it. He let out a harsh exhale, then seemed to find some kind of resolve because he straightened a bit so he was at Derek’s eye level, if an inch or so shorter, and said, “Yeah. Yeah, I did. Because it’s all true.”

“You love me.” It was a statement, not a question. Because a question had the possibility of being answered in the negative. 

Stiles answered like it was a question anyway. “I do,” he said, very softly. He still looked resolute, but a little less confident. “I do—love you. I love you.” 

Derek nodded, watching Stiles’ face for a few seconds. “I changed my mind.” 

Stiles’ entire face fell at those words, but Derek continued before he could be stupid enough to think this was a rejection. 

“I don’t want to go out for dinner. I want to go to the store with you, so we can buy stuff, and make dinner instead.” 

Evidently, those words made no sense to him, because Stiles went from devastated to confused in a split second, eyebrows scrunching together and head tilting ever so slightly. 

“What?

“I want to make you dinner,” Derek said. “But I want you to come with me to grab the ingredients, because if you think I want to leave you behind for even one second after what you just said, you’re insane.” 

Stiles stared at him. “You—you want to make me dinner.” He repeated the words like they were in a foreign language. “You want to make me dinner. Because—I love you?” 

Derek let out a soft laugh, shaking his head slightly. “No, Stiles. I want to make you dinner because _I_ love _you_.” 

He still looked adorably confused, like his mind was going, “Yeah, that’s what I just said,” without actually realizing that Derek was saying it was him who loved Stiles, not the other way around. 

Figuring the direct approach generally helped with Stiles, Derek was already close to him, so he leaned in, arms bending at the elbows, and pressed his lips softly against Stiles’. Just one small, chaste little kiss to try and kick-start Stiles’ brain. 

When Derek pulled back _just enough_ that their lips weren’t touching anymore, Stiles let out a small exhale and said, “Oh.” 

“Oh,” Derek agreed. 

It still seemed to take a second for Stiles’ brain to catch up, then his entire body gave an almost violent jolt and his eyes widened. “ _Oh_! So-so like...” He trailed off, but motioned between himself and Derek with one hand. “I—and-and you... we’re...” 

“Yeah,” Derek said, figuring he’d put him out of his misery. “I don’t have a Google Doc with all of the things I love about you, but I don’t need one. I have a pretty good memory.” 

Stiles’ jaw dropped before he started sputtering like a fish. “Wait, are you—like, seriously?” 

Sighing, Derek rolled his eyes. “Yes, Stiles. Seriously. Would you like me to kiss you again to prove it?” 

“I mean, yes, yes I would, very much, if you’re willing to—”

Derek just cut him off and leaned forward again, lips pressing more insistently against Stiles’ this time, licking at the seam and then circling his tongue around Stiles’ when he was granted access. Stiles reached up to grip at Derek’s shoulder, pushing forward into him, and Derek moved one hand away from the wall to the back of Stiles’ head, burying his fingers in his hair and clenching around the strands. 

Honestly, it was the perfect moment. Derek had come over expecting dinner and hangouts with someone he was in love with. Instead, he was making out with him. Definitely not what he’d been expecting when he’d walked through the unlocked front door, but he wasn’t going to complain! 

Just when Derek had pressed Stiles right up against the wall, his entire body flush against the other man’s, a loud noise rumbled through the room and they both froze. 

Derek pulled away, Stiles’ bottom lip between his teeth before releasing it, and looked down between their bodies. 

“Was that your stomach?” he asked, because while he was hungry himself, he knew it _definitely_ wasn’t his. 

“I—might not have eaten yet today. Pretty sure I just lived off coffee.” Stiles said sheepishly, laughing awkwardly and giving Derek an apologetic look. 

Sighing, Derek leaned forward to kiss Stiles’ forehead—because he could do that now, apparently he was allowed to touch and kiss and scent him all he wanted, because Stiles was his, even if they hadn’t actually officially talked about it yet—and then pulled away from him. 

“Let’s go and get some groceries and get some food into you.” 

“But—but the thing!” Stiles motioned between them again, Derek taking another step back. “We were busy! We were—there was the thing we were just doing!” 

“We can make out later, when you’re not running entirely on coffee,” Derek promised, trying to bite back a smile. “Let’s go.” 

Stiles looked borderline offended, glaring down at his stomach for the betrayal. Honestly, Derek would’ve _loved_ to keep making out, but he cared about Stiles’ health and if he’d honestly only had fucking _coffee_ today, well, he could wait a few hours to make out with him again. 

He’d waited six years, what was a few more hours? 

Moving away from the wall, Stiles sulked while he headed to his bed so he could grab some shoes and yank them on. Derek waited by his bedroom door while Stiles tied them up and then stood. When he started to head in his direction, he paused, then turned back to his computer. Derek arched an eyebrow, moving up behind him when Stiles opened it again and typed in his password. 

It unlocked onto the Google Doc, still open at the end where it said he loved Derek. 

Stiles went one line below the previous one, still leaving the last one a few spaces below the others. 

  * I love that Derek Hale is a SNOOPY SNOOPER because holy FUCKING shit he found this and now amazing things are happening! 



“You’re an idiot,” Derek informed him, but kissed his temple anyway. Stiles was grinning like a maniac when he turned to face him, and when he grabbed Derek’s hand and threaded their fingers together before dragging him towards the door, Derek just rolled his eyes at the action but didn’t let go. 

He had absolutely zero intentions of letting him go. Not now that he knew how much Stiles loved him. 

Even if Stiles had no _idea_ how much _Derek_ loved _him_. Maybe he’d have to write it all out for him one day too. 

* * *

When Derek walked into the Stilinski house three days later with a monstrosity of a coffee order for his overworked and exhausted boyfriend, he found said boyfriend taking a power nap at his desk with his newest article open on the screen. 

Derek set the coffee down, kissed his head, and figured he’d let him sleep for a few moments longer. 

Closing out of the article after making sure it was saved, he saw the Google Doc for TILADH had been opened today. Stiles still added to it, despite not needing to anymore since he was _dating_ Derek Hale, but honestly, Derek liked that he still added to it. 

And since he had nothing to hide from him anymore, he also didn’t care when Derek read it, so he clicked on it to see the newest edition, and smiled. 

  * I love that Derek loves me back <3 



Reaching over to move the keyboard closer so he could type, Derek put the cursor right below that one, and typed his own message. 

  * Derek could not fill a Google Doc with all the ways he loves Stiles, there are too many. Thank you for being the most amazing human. Derek Hale loves Stiles Stilinski. 



And with that sappy moment out of the way for the day, he saved the document, closed it, and kissed his boyfriend’s head again before heading out of the room to not wake him. He’d watch the next episode of _Disenchantment_ for now, and wake Stiles up afterwards so he didn’t oversleep. 

For now, he wanted to let him have his rest. He was a busy man, and Derek was a good boyfriend. 

Even if Stiles was literally the _best_ boyfriend ever. 

Because he’d written down a list of everything he loved about Derek for him to find, and Derek was forever going to be thankful for that. 

Because Derek Hale really _did_ love Stiles Stilinski. And he loved that Stiles had a list of everything he loved about him, and not a single one of those things had anything to do with him being _pretty_. 

Stiles loved him for _him_ , grumpy sourwolf and all. 

And _that_ was honestly the thing Derek loved about him most of all. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis   
> Hannibal (c) Bryan Fuller  
> Disenchantment (c) Matt Groening
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
